Tone Love Jam
by lovatorian
Summary: What if Brady sing something to a certain guard-girl instead of 'Live Like Kings' at the annual Harvest Festival? Scene taken at Tone Deaf Jam.


**Hey! Sasha here, this is a little one shot about Brady & Mikayla, it's the first time ever I've done a Pair Of Kings fanfiction, and it's the first time ever I've done a one-shot, so please, no hate comments! Oh yeah, sorry if there's any wrong grammar or something like that. :) **

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair Of Kings or the song 'Shout It'.**

"Okay, just a couple more steps," the guard girl said.

"You know usually I don't let anyone blindfolded me, taps into my trust issue, but since it's you, I..- AHHHHHH!" King Brady fells and screamed.

Mikayla turns around and help him to get up, "I'm okay, I'm okay!" said King Brady trying to act all tough, then he open the blindfold in his eyes.

"There's your surprise" Mikayla pointed to the dark-skinned king who has been waiting in the balcony.

"Hey, bro!" Boomer said. "Oh, you're talking to me?" "Yeah, Mikayla told me about this two brothers, Roomer and Rady, they're just like us but really dumb!" Mikayla just rolled her eyes.

Boomer continued, "I realized that I shouldn't never doubted you, now I want to make it up to you, so I got you something!". "A human-sized hamster wheel?!" Brady asked excitedly. "Shoot! That would've been great! No, I got you this," said Boomer while leading Brady to the balcony.

Down in the plaza, the whole Kinkow are in there, chanting 'Brady! Brady! Brady!'. "I don't understand," Brady said. "Well, you didn't sing because of me, apparently some people don't think I have THE CHIME!" Boomer shouted at the crowd. "…-but you do! So, here!" Boomer said grabbing a leather jacket and put it on Brady, "..I bought it for my world tour, I guess I won't be needing it now,"

"Hey, Boom, thanks!" Brady said to his twin brother. "Right, now take this zeppelin, and go sing like a rockstar you are!" Brady take the zeppelin, he started screaming girly-ish then he falls on to the stage.

The king looks around the stage he just landed on, "How did you guys get out of the dungeon?" Brady asked. "King Boomer let us out, as long as we get back after the concert is over." One of the prisoner replied. "And we're supposed to trust you?" King Brady said, sounding a little unsure. "That's my husband!" said an old lady. "Trust me, we're going back!".

The prisoners started playing the tone to 'Live Like Kings', but then.. "Wait a second, STOP!" shouted King Brady. The he whispers something to one of the prisoners making his twin brother and Mikayla, who just got down, confused.

The prisoners nodded, Brady grab the microphone in front of him and say, "Um, yeah. Sorry about that little incident, I'm gonna sing a different song, and it's called 'Shout It' and I'm dedicating this song to this beautiful girl that I really like, Mikayla Makoola. Hope you like it Mikayla!" He looked at the royal guard girl and smiles. Mikayla blushed and give a smile back to Brady. Then he started singing…

_She is so innocent, yeah when she speaks I listen  
She is my angel, sent up from above, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
She's my fire, my only one desire  
She's in the front row, yeah she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, and  
And I want you to know…_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it from the rooftop let it out  
Shout it, shout it, shout it till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just scream it  
Shout it, shout it, shout it from the rooftop let it out  
Shout it, shout it, shout it till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you (So I'll just shout it out to you)_

_She is my fire, my only one desire  
She's in the front row, yeah she come to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, and  
And I want you to know.._

_Shout it, shout it, shout it from the rooftop let it out  
Shout it, shout it, shout it till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just scream it  
Shout it, shout it, shout it from the rooftop let it out  
Shout it, shout it, shout it till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you (So I'll just shout it out to you)_

_She's fun, she's sweet, her eyes are green  
Take my hand, follow my lead  
I know just where she'll be  
Row 6C, section three  
She's cool, she's hot, she's all I need  
Means a lot, everything to me  
When she walks in, bringin' breeze  
Hold my hand so they can see, that's she's with me_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it from the rooftop let it out  
Shout it, shout it, shout it till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just scream it  
Shout it, shout it, shout it from the rooftop let it out  
Shout it, shout it, shout it till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you _

After Brady's done singing, the crowd cheered loudly. Brady looked at Mikayla to see her reaction, but Mikayla motion Brady to go to the throne room. Brady run fast through the crowd, and enter the throne room.

"Hey," Mikayla said awkwardly. "Hi," was all Brady can say. They didn't talk, they just stand there in the middle of the throne room until.. "Brady, thank you so much for singing that song, I love it, it really means a lot," Mikayla said while giving him a meaningful smile.

"It's nothing Mikayla, it's just the truth," Brady said, giving her a smile back.

There's a moment of silence between these two, until Brady broke it with, "Mikayla, I'm just gonna tell you the truth.." Brady sighed before continuing, "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I think you're beautiful, amazing, and sweet. I know I annoy you sometime with the flirting and my cheesy pick-up line but I only do that so I can get closer to you. I am in deeply in love with you, Mikayla Makoola."

Mikayla was stunned by the words that Brady just said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I love you too, King Brady," said Mikayla with a sweet smile.

Brady was really happy and he's smiling really big, he makes a move by taking her hand. "Mikayla, will you go out with me?" He said.

"I'd love to, King Brady." said Mikayla with a smile. Brady's smile grew big, he then pull Mikayla in to a warm and sweet hug which Mikayla happily returned.

After a couple of seconds, they finally pulled away. They both looked into each other's eyes, they both leaned in, closer and closer until their lips met. The kiss was really sweet and passionate.

One minute later, they finally broke away. "I love you, Mikayla." said the white-skinned king to his new girlfriend, "And I love you too, King Brady."

'_Best Day Ever' _they thought.

**So, how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you want to throw up when you read it? REVIEW! And just to let you guys know, I might be doing a multi-chapter story about Brady & Mikayla, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading this little one-shot that I made! Love you all :)**

**Sasha. x**


End file.
